Shinsu: The Journey of a warrior
by LegendaryInvasion
Summary: This is a story of a warrior, named Shinsu Arkamishi. Read this story and learn how he will be the King Samurai of his village, before his rivail Fussija does!


Shinsu (Pronounciation: ), was sitting in his home village, the Esakaju Village ( . .), with his clan Ebisu.( )

Shinsu lived in a very peaceful village, who had many of strong Samurai.

Shinsu was a small scrawny 12 year old, with blue eye's and dark spikey hair. with a small scar on his cheek. Shinsu had 1 sister.

The boy was angry how his rival Fussija ( .Juh) always upstaged him. No matter what it was, strength, looks, personality, he was never able to surpass his rival Fussija on anything.

His sister Kushika ( .kuh) had red hair, with light lime greem eye's with pale white skin. She was also a very powerful warrior, but no where near as top tier as Shinsu's arch rival, Fussija.

Fussija is 12 years old, the same age as Shinsu they also started on the same day at their samurai academy.

The academy showed no mercy, teacher's even punished the student's by punching them in the face on occasions.

Shinsu also had a father Sheensa ( ) and a mother, Shikasu ( .sew)

His father and mother, were weaklings, and just about below average samurai's.

One day Kushika came home to talk to Shinsu.

"Yesss! finally!" Kushika said happily.

"What are you yappin' about?" Shinsu said with an annoyed look on his face.

"I've got my date!" Kushika replied.

"With who?" Shinsu started giggling "He must be one ugly bastard" Shinsu then busted a gut laughing.

"My date is with Fussija" Kushika said angrily.

Shinsu's laugh then turned right to silence.

"Are you serious... He's like the most popular guy at the academy, and he's going out with you?" Shinsu said. "Maybe he's not so popular after all" Shinsu thought.

Kushika at the academy was thought of as a deadbeat, and was one of the many girls that were crazy for Fussija.

"Hey kids! It's time to go to bed, you have the academy tomorrow!" Shinsu and Kushika's dad, Sheensa said.

The two went to bed, woke up and were on their way to the academy by foot.

"Gah! I hate walking!" Kushika exclaimed. "But eh, atleast our final exam is coming up."

"Uhhh.. Final exam?" Shinsu said curiously.

Kushika then hit Shinsu in the head.

"THE FINAL EXAM, THE ONE YOU FAILED TWO DAMN TIMES IN A ROW" Kushika said, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Well if I failed twice, wouldn't Fussija had to have done to?" Shinsu said, still rubbing the pain off his head.

"Fussija is a late transfer, he was a ninja but now he want's to be a samurai, you dumb loser." Kushika replied.

Shinsu then looked over and saw one of Kushika's friend's, Kishimara ( . ) on her bike.

"Yes my ride" Kushika said as she hopped on.

Shinsu then tried to hop on the bike.

"Um, loser? What the hell are you doing?" Kishimara said as she threw a hard kick right across Shinsu's face.

Shinsu was lying on the ground holding his face, when Fussija just so happened to be walking by.

Fussija was bursting laughing and exclaimed, "Loser".

Fussija had dark blue hair that went back below his neck and was spiky, and was very buff, with a nice and clear face, with brown eyes.

Shinsu then walked to the academy with a furious strut.

Shinsu walked in class, and looked down on his watch, he was 10 minutes late.

"Do you have a reason why your so late, Mr. Arshikami." Shinsu's teacher, Kiarmi ( .Ee) asked.

"Umm...uh..."

"Just take a seat"

"Well ok"

"We're assigning the 5 groups now" Kiarmi said, "Group 1 consists of, Kushika ArshiKami.."

Kushika was sitting in her seat, praying that she was in the same group as Fussija.

Kiarmi continued naming group 1 "Choko ChazuhKeegi, and, KishiMara Blanco."

Kushika was dissapointed that she couldn't get in the same group as Fussija, but atleast she was with Kishimara.

The other 3 group's went past, and Shinsu started looking around and saw Fussija and KeeKaka.

From that point Shinsu, knew exactly what group he was in.

"Group 5" Kiarmi exclaimed, "Shinsu Arshikami, Fussija shingya, and Keekaka Shanjuu"

They all looked at eachother, and looked back in disgust.

"Now guy's understand, just because your in the same group doesn't mean that you won't fight eachother in the exam's" Kiarma explained. "The exam's are tomorrow, we are drawing names out of hat's so I advise you all to be ready"

One day had gone past, and it was time for exam's.

They were all in a big stadium, for a crowd full of about 50'000 people.

"All these people here, just to see if we graduate or not" Shinsu thought.

Hour's past, and it was already fight time.

"ARE YOU ALL READY?!" the announcer asked the crowd, they responded with a large roar.

"OUR FIRST BATTLE! Shinsu Arkimishi vs Choko CheezaKegee!" The announcer exclaimed.

"Man.. why do i have to go first?"Shinsu thought, as he headed up.

"Are you both ready?" The ref asked, They both nodded, Begin.


End file.
